Thor vs Vegeta
|-|Scythe Watch= Description marvel vs dbz. the princes take to the battle field in a all out battle to the end. who will win the saiyan or the norse god Interlude Thor Vegeta Death Battle Conclusion |-|Gogeta46power= |-|MrPoroto= Description Dragon Ball vs Marvel. Today these warrior princes full of pride and arrogance will clash in a Duel of epic proportions. The Prince of Saiyans vs The God of Thunder Interlude Vegeta Thor Death Battle Conclusion |-| BlueEagleAli= Thor vs Vegeta.Marvel vs Dragonball. Disclaimer I don’t own the characters featured here. These characters are owned by their creators and studios who have rights to officially use them.This is a fanfiction made for entertainment puproses. No more. Prelude Princes,the rightfull heirs of the throne after their papa(king)dies. Warriors,even when the odds are stacked up against them they fight until the very end. Gods,beings of immense power. What is better than all of these? All of them at once and today’s characters are proof of that. Hello everyone,Blue Eagle is here and today I’m going to be battling Thor,Prince of Asgard and Vegeta,Prince of all Saiyans. Let’s see who would win. Thor Pre Analysis Note:I’m using the main 616 version. Asgardians are powerful race,so much so that they were worshipped by the vikings. But they had to face with a big problem:Ragnarok. In the Ragnarok every single Asgardian die and they are reborn,fated to do the same mistakes. If you thought Bill Murray being stuck in a loop in Groundhog Day was bad,think of it happening to an entire race. Of course the All-Father of the Norse:Odin was determined to break the cycle. But he wasn’t going to solve this by being nice to around him,he was going to make a child with Gaia. And that child is Thor. Thor was born to Odin and Gaia. Because of this he was more powerful than all the regular Asgardians. He also had a great passion towards the people of Earth as he was the son of Gaia. Plus he was a great warrior like his father Odin but untill he learned nobility he was never going to wield the Mjolnir,which he did after he risked his life to save Lady Sif. Now armed with the most powerful weapon of Asgard,he protects the Earth as a member of Avengers. Thor has godly strength,being able to lift the Midgard Serpent and a score of planets with one arm. Plus he has a belt that multiplies his strength 10 times. He is also pretty fast,with his Uru Hammer Mjolnir,he can fly billions of times faster than light. Good for crossing between Realms without the Bifrost. He also has quite the stamina. Able to fight against likes of Zeus for months. But most impressively,as the God of Thunder,he can manupilate lightning. He can manupilate it without his hammer but the hammer amplifies this ability quite a lot. I’m going to talk how powerful it is in the feat section. Now,let’s move on to his other abilities. With his hammer,he can absorb energy and project it 1000 times more powerful. He can manupilate not just lightning but he can also manupilate Fire,Earth,Air... In short he has Weather manupilation. If needed,he can enter the Warrior’s Madness State. In it he becomes 10 times more powerful and bloodlusted. He rarely relies on this but if he has to,he can enter this state. He also has some other abilities like Astral Projection or Resistance to Aging but without a doubt his most powerful ability is the God Blast. God Blast is an energy blast that allows him to fire a much more powerful blast than his regular capabilities. But how much is it? Thor is equal if not superior to Silver Surfer who can casually destroy Solar Systems and had the power to destroy a galaxy. Most people would put Thor at this level but what most people don’t see is that Thor often holds back. When he doesn’t hold back,he can defeat or at least contend with a lot of Skyfather level characters like Zeus,Majeston Zelia,Mephisto and Hungry Galactus. In fact,God Blast made Galactus afraid for his life and killed Majeston Zelia who had stolen Odin’s powers. Keep in mind,Skyfathers like Odin can be scaled to Mutiversal. How? Odin was able to nullify a fire that was going to destroy the World Tree and going to destroy the 616 Universe during his fight with Set. He can aslo be scaled to Silver Surfer’s speed. While he is not as fast as Flash,he can still go from one edge to the other edge of the universe in seconds and travel trough time. Meaning Thor has MFTL+ to Immesurable levels of speed. He is also very durable. Don’t like scaling? Well,he still survived the explosion of a solar system sized ship. Like scaling? He is more powerful than the Surfer even when Galactus gave him more power. So... he is comfortably Solar System to Galaxy level but of course he can still battle Multiversal entities. While all that said,Thor has weaknesses. First of all he has a big tendancy of holding back. Which causes him to be beaten by opponents much weaker than him and his bloodlusted Warrior’s Madness stage makes him unable to tell friend and foe. With all that said you can still sleep peacefully if Thor:the God of Thunder is on your side. Vegeta Pre Analysis Death Battle(that everyone skips) Results Next Time |-| TheMetallicBlur= Description Marvel Comics VS Dragon Ball Z. Two proud princes of warriors clash in this battle of gods. Will this god blast Vegeta into oblivion? Can Thor hope to handle the hype of the Saiyan Prince? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: The sole purpose of a king is to rule over his nation with the greatest of judgment. Wiz: But kings aren't eternal. And so, they must have a replacement at the ready. Boomstick: But you can't just leave a kingdom to some nobody. That's why you gotta have someone of your bloodline. An heir. A prince. Wiz: And today, two warrior princes are here representing their respective warrior race. Boomstick: Like Thor, the hammer-wielding storm commander and prince of all Asgardians. Wiz: And Vegeta, the spkiy-haired destructive ki user and prince of all Saiyans. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Thor (*Cues: Prologue - Thor*) Wiz: In the Avengers, there’s no shortage of heroes who command great things. Iron Man commands a number of different suits and the Hulk channels his unrealistic levels of rage. Boomstick: But there’s only one Avenger who commands the thunder and lightning itself. Wiz: Thor Odinson. Thor: I have felt your wrath, Frost Giants. Now you shall feel mine! (*Thor creates a thunderstorm*) Thor: For Asgard! (*Thor brings the lightning down on the Frost Giants.*) Boomstick: Thor was born as the son of Odin and was destined to rule Asgard. He certainly had the strength to do it. Wiz: But he didn’t have the right personality. Thor was quite proud of his abilities, so to teach him a lesson in humility, Odin banished Thor to Earth to learn humility while taking away his hammer and leaving him a crippled man named Donald Blake, who became a great surgeon and physician. Boomstick: After spending a decade without his powers, Blake decided to take a vacation in Norway, where he met a bunch of stone people. Wiz: These were the Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake managed to escape into a cavern where Thor was born. Boomstick: Ok, here’s where things get crazy. See, for some reason, Odin wanted a son whose power was from Asgard and Midgard, which Asgardians call Earth. Because of this, he decided to get busy with Jord, one of the Elder Gods of Earth. Wiz: Blake ended up being trapped in there by a great boulder and hit the cane in frustration. Boomstick: Here’s where things get good. As it turns out, Odin suggested in Blake’s mind to go to Norway in the first place and that wooden cane was actually his iconic hammer, Mjolnir. Wiz: While Thor had no memory of being from Asgard, over time, they started to come back. And with his incredible might, he joined the Avengers, becoming an obstacle for the forces of evil. (*Cues: Mission (Fiery Caves 2) - Super Hero Squad Online*) Boomstick: Good thing, too, because Thor is quite the powerhouse. Wiz: His Asgardian biology grants him godly strength, unrealistic speed, and near invulnerability. He’s been trained in Asgardian combat and cannot age. He also wears the Belt of Strength, doubling his strength. Boomstick: But the real deadly force is that hammer, Mjolnir. Wiz: 65 million years ago, Odin battled a powerful being known as the God Tempest,a living storm the size of a galaxy. After battling it for days, Odin trapped it in a chunk of Uru, a substance that is susceptible to enchantment. Odin then ordered dwarves to forge a weapon from this Uru by harnessing a star, thus crafting the hammer, Mjolnir. The hammer had so much power that it destroyed the very star it was created from. And the star’s ashes are what caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Boomstick: If I had a weapon like that, I could rule this whole planet. Wiz: Odin thought so, too, so he created an enchantment that makes it so only those who are worthy can wield Thor. Odin: Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor. Boomstick: Aw man! Wiz: However, saying you could use it to conquer a planet is selling it a bit short as Mjolnir is far more powerful than that. Boomstick: The hammer comes with numerous powers like the ability to manipulate lightning and weather, though Thor can manipulate lightning too. Not only can he do it better than Storm, a mutant whose main deal is weather manipulation, but he can use it to augment his fists. Wiz: It even has the power to track people across dimensions at most. Boomstick: But when versatility doesn’t feel good enough, he can throw that sucker at his opponents, and he never has to worry about losing it since it comes with a returning enchantment. In fact, he uses Mjolnir as a means of flight, though he can do it without the hammer. Wiz: Not only that, he can also apparently summon raining fire. Boomstick: Raining fire? You mean to tell me that his hammer makes him Moses? Awesome! Wiz: Well, technically, Moses had summoned down fiery hail as opposed to just raining fire. Thor’s lightning even has the ability to harm foes who are intangible. Boomstick: Speaking of intangibility, Thor can do that himself and even turn invisible like a ghost. Wiz: Mjolnir can also manipulate matter, resurrect the dead, negate mystical energies, and even tear open portals. Boomstick: Thor can even use Mjolnir to absorb energy. Wiz: And not just regular energy. It can absorb cosmic energy, magnetic energy, radioactive energy, and life energy. It’s absorbed energy from the Null Bomb, a weapon that could destroy the galaxy, and he can create barriers powerful enough to contain an explosion that would’ve wiped out a fifth of the universe. And he can even redirect energy and make it 100 times more powerful. Boomstick: But easily his deadliest technique is the God Blast, an attack so destructive that it can kill immortals. Yes, you heard that right. It can kill those who can’t die. Wiz: It’s a technique so destructive that a starving Galactus was certain it would mean death for him. And when that’s not enough, he can enter the state known as Warrior’s Madness, a transformation that increases his power tenfold. (*Cues: Thor's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: And naturally, with so much power, Thor is extremely hard to put down. Without Mjolnir, he’s strong enough to one-shot Abomination, who could take blasts from M.O.D.O.K. Wiz: M.O.D.O.K’s blasts were powerful enough to weaken Red Hulk, who could take hits from Phoenix Force Cyclops. That’s impressive since Phoenix Force Jean Grey is powerful enough to generate supernovas. Boomstick: With Mjolnir, he’s able to destroy a portal larger than stars with help from Beta Ray Bill’s hammer, Stormbreaker and knock out the Silver Surfer, who goes through supernovas for fun. Wiz: Thor also has unparalleled speed, able to think in microseconds. He’s fast enough to tag Quicksilver, who can outrun radio waves, making him faster than light. And he’s fast enough to tag Silver Surfer just as well as take him out Boomstick: Surfer is fast enough to travel 500,000 light-years in a short timespan. Wiz: Assuming it was in a minute, this means Thor was able to tag someone moving at 283,822,000,000,000,000,000 miles per hour. And Mjolnir has actually gone much faster than the Surfer. Boomstick: Thor is super tough, too. While controlled by the Venom Symbiote, he’s survived a scream from Black Bolt. Wiz: Black Bolt’s voice is powerful enough to shatter a barrier that Thor had trouble breaking. That means Thor can take hits with power above his own. Boomstick: And he’s so tough that Wolverine’s claws barely leave any marks. Wiz: Wolverine has managed to easily stab through the likes of Gladiator, who could withstand blasts from Tyrant which could knock out Silver Surfer. Boomstick: He’s even managed to survive a bomb that destroyed a ship the size of a solar system. Wiz: Even while depowered, he’s defeated several undead warriors in battle and killed a dragon in the mortal form of Siegfried as well as a few warriors. Boomstick: Vision is skilled enough to defeat the likes of Jane Foster when she was Thor, however, he proved to be no match against the actual Thor. Wiz: Thor and the Hulk have battled numerous different times, and while most of those fights were a tie, Thor has won more fights than the Hulk did. Likely due to being just as strong but smarter and more versatile. Boomstick: He’s even defeated the Juggernaut through the use of Mjolnir’s mystical energy negation powers, rendering Juggy helpless. Wiz: He’s also defeated a cyborg version of himself and even Wonder Man, a being of ionic energy who has received training from Captain America. Boomstick: So obviously, Thor isn’t one to mess with. Wiz: But don’t overestimate him, despite being a god, Thor can still die by unnatural means. And while he was still taught humility, he can be quite brash and arrogant at times. Boomstick: And Mjolnir being made of Uru makes it vulnerable to enchantment, like when Hulk moved Thor’s arm, causing Mjolnir to hit Thor. Wiz: And while Warrior’s Madness is a great enhancer of strength, it also makes Thor savage and animalistic while giving him major headaches. Boomstick: Guess the mindset of an animal doesn’t mesh well with a god’s. Still, Thor is one of Marvel’s most powerful heroes. And when he raises Mjolnir, you can be certain that lightning will strike more than just twice. Thor: Hear me, Galactus. I am Thor the thunderer, son of Odin, prince of Asgard. But today, above all things, I am an Avenger. And this world is under my protection! Vegeta (*Cues: Hyperbolic Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: There have existed a number of Saiyans among the Seventh Universe. Ranging from canon ones like Raditz and now Broly, to non canon ones like Turles and Cunber. But whether it’s canon or non-canon, there is only one is the prince of them all. And his name is Vegeta. Vegeta: Welcome to the end of your life. And I promise you, it’s gonna hurt! Boomstick: Vegeta was born as the son of King Vegeta, King of the Saiyans, and was destined to rule over Planet Vegeta. Man, this guy’s a major egotist. Wiz: However, at the time, The Saiyans were under the rule of Frieza, who was scared that one day the legendary Super Saiyan would rise up and end his reign. Boomstick: But thanks to permission from Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Wiz: However, since King Vegeta was worried Frieza would do something, he ordered Nappa, the general of the Saiyan army, to take Vegeta far away and raise him. Sometime later, Vegeta became part of Frieza’s army. Boomstick: Then one day, a transmission came from Raditz’s scouter. Before he died, Raditz asked Vegeta and Nappa to come to Earth and get the seven Dragon Balls and use them to revive him. Wiz: While Nappa was willing to use the balls to save Raditz, Vegeta had a different idea in mind. His plan was to use the Dragon Balls to gain immortality. Nappa proved too much for Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin. But then Goku, aka Kakarrot, appeared. Boomstick: Goku fought Nappa and won, prompting Vegeta to kill Nappa since he lost to a low-class warrior. And so, the ultimate battle of legends happened between two iconic Saiyans and Vegeta lost due to getting crushed by Gohan’s Oozaru form as he was detransforming. Talk about an embarrasing way to go, being crushed by a detransforming Oozaru half-Saiyan child. Wiz: A humiliating defeat for sure. That’s why Vegeta left Earth and decided to go to Namek to use their Dragon Balls for immortality. Boomstick: Geets murdered a couple of Frieza’s mooks. Then when Guru said the Ginyu force was arriving, that’s when Vegeta realized he needed the help of Gohan and Krillin to stop them. Wiz: And after the saga of Namek, Vegeta became a member of the Z-Fighters and became an obstacle for the forces of evil. (*Cues: Gohan Fights Frieza - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: And boy, is he an obstacle. Vegeta’s Saiyan heritage gives him superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Wiz: Vegeta has exceptional skills in combat thanks to training. While he was trained by Nappa throughout his life, he later gained a far better teacher in the angel deity, Whis. Boomstick: And he can even manipulate this awesome life energy called Ki. Wiz: In the simplest terms, ki is described as life energy that the user can use to perform attacks or increase their stats. In addition, thanks to being a Saiyan, he also has the ability to receive Zenkai boosts. Boomstick: A Zenkai boost is a boost in power one gets after surviving the brink of death. Afterwards, their body grows much stronger and their minds improve on the fight, making the odds of the same mistake occur less. Wiz: And godly ki is able to make it much more efficient. Godly ki is described as ki that can be utilized by gods. And with godly ki, the user can recover at much faster rates. Boomstick: And Vegeta can use his ki to perform all sorts of devastating attacks. The first being his iconic Galick Gun, where he gathers his hands together and collects ki to launch a powerful beam of energy. It’s his signature move and the Saiyan version of the Kamehameha. Wiz: His Lucora Gun is when he fires a large amount of ki blasts toward his opponent and with his Galaxy Breaker, he generate electricity around his chest and converts it into a bluish-white aura. Then he thrusts his chest forward and fires a beam that delivers great pain. Not only that, but it causes the victim’s body to violently contort. Boomstick: That’s gotta be like, the worst feeling ever. I mean, imagine you’re undergoing excruciating pain, but you also have an urge to contort. I mean, there’s no worse way to go out. You have my pity, Nappa. Wiz: He also has the Tail Slicer, which is a disc of ki to cut through enemies. Boomstick: Kinda funny how Vegeta killed Nappa for losing to a low-class warrior like Goku, but he stole the technique of someone weaker than him. Wiz: Well, one technique he created was the Dirty Fireworks, where he aims his index and middle fingers at an opponent, creating an explosion around them. Boomstick: By extending his arm to 90 degree angle and opening his palm, he can fire the Big Bang Attack, a concentrated ball of ki to mess up his opponents. (*Cues: Vegeta's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: He also has very devastating physical moves too, like the Genocide Breaker. With it, he kicks his opponent before rushing in to use a karate chop to break their ribs before putting his hand before their face and releasing a powerful blast. Boomstick: And with his Amazing Impact, he first dodges the opponent’s punch, lays on the ground, kicks with both feet before flying up to slam the opponent down with the Double Axe Handle, where he cups his hands together to slam his opponent to the floor. Wiz: He can even use the Elite Assault to headbutt an opponent, kick them to stun them, and finish with a Double Axe Handle. Boomstick: I don’t know what’s more brutal between this guy’s power and attacks. Wiz: If you think that’s brutal, then you haven’t seen the Final Series. Boomstick: Wait, he calls them that? Wiz: Well, no, but given their incredible power, they might as well be. Boomstick: Well, first up is the Final Impact. With this, he fires a powerful blast of energy from his thumb, index, and middle finger. Then there’s his iconic Final Flash, where he gathers a large amount of ki and just lets loose with a huge blast of energy. Wiz: However, these moves are simply a beginning compared to the Final Explosion, an attack where Vegeta gathers all the latent energy in his body and releases it in one final explosion. (*Cues: Vegeta - Super Saiyan - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: And thanks to being a Saiyan, Vegeta has access to all bunch of forms, first up is the iconic Super Saiyan. Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is immensely powerful, easily increasing Vegeta’s strength, speed, durability, and ki 50fold. Boomstick: Not to mention the blonde, spiky hair. Wiz: But while it’s powerful, Vegeta also unlocked the form Super Saiyan 2, which increases the Super Saiyan multiplier by 2, making it a 100 times multiplier for Vegeta’s base form. Boomstick: Then there’s Super Saiyan Blue, which he got from training with Whis. This form is pretty much Super Saiyan God mixed with Super Saiyan to create a powerful transformation. Wiz: In addition, this allows Vegeta to command godly ki, giving him great amounts of ki control. And since he can command godly ki, this means those who can sense normal ki can’t sense Vegeta, though those who can sense godly ki can. Boomstick: But it’s not like that transformation was good enough, so he ended up getting a new one. Wiz: Like Super Saiyan but unlike Super Saiyan Blue, he achieved this form on his own after breaking his limits. Because of that, this form is known as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. (*Cues: Vegeta Fights Frieza - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: In his Evolution form, he can perform a Savage Strike, where he coats his fist with god ki so powerful that it dissipated the Energy of Destruction. Wait, isn’t that just basically the Hakai? Wiz: Not exactly. The way Energy of Destruction works is that it’s essentially a concentrated version of Hakai. Boomstick: Either way, he also destroyed a massive Energy of Destruction with his Final Explosion. Wiz: That’s impressive since the Energy of Destruction was so powerful that it changed the color of the World of Void while also greatly wounding True Golden Frieza, leaving him in his final form covered in wounds. Boomstick: Even without his super awesome forms, Vegeta is incredibly strong, fast, and tough. Wiz: In his debut appearance, he had enough power to destroy a planet. And thanks to his numerous Zenkai boosts, he gained enough power to rival Frieza’s first form. And keep in mind, Frieza in his first form had so much power that even other planet busters feared him greatly. Boomstick: Not only that, Copy-Vegeta, someone as powerful as Vegeta, was able to down Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks with a few blows in his base form. Wiz: Gotenks was tough enough to take hits from Super Buu, who is stronger than Super Perfect Cell, a being with enough power to destroy the solar system. Boomstick: Not only that, but he was even strong enough to deflect Frost’s Chaos Beam and obliterate the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Wiz: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is usually described as a separate dimension from Earth, which certainly makes sense given that the Vice Shout works by tearing down dimensional barriers. Boomstick: He’s also super fast. When he first arrived, his power level was 18,000. To compare, Raditz’s power level was 1,200. That means Geets was 15 times faster than Raditz. Wiz: Raditz was fast enough to dodge the Special Beam Cannon, which could reach the moon in 4 seconds. As the moon is 238,900 miles away, this puts the Special Beam Cannon at 215,010,000 miles per hour. As Vegeta is 15 times faster than that, that means he was over 4 times the speed of light. (*Cues: Saiyan Pride - Dragon Ball Super*) Boomstick: And he got way faster, able to keep pace with the likes of Goku. Wiz: He’s also super tough. He’s survived getting blasted by the Spirit Bomb, an attack with the power of every creature on the planet as well as a constant onslaught from Kid Buu, a being stronger than Super Perfect Cell. Boomstick: And he’s withstood being inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as it exploded. Wiz: And thanks to his training from both Nappa and Whis, Vegeta has shown to be a great fighter. Even as a child, he was able to easily defeat eight Saibamen in combat. Boomstick: During his time on Namek, he defeated some of Frieza’s most powerful soldiers including Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon. Wiz: He slaughtered Jeice by exploiting his anger and using it to murder him with the Genocide Breaker. Boomstick: Why is this impressive? Because Jeice is a member of the Ginyu Force, and they’re Frieza’s most elite soldiers. Wiz: And Vegeta was certainly able to show off his Super Saiyan form by using it to defeat Android 19, who had already absorbed energy from Goku in his Super Saiyan and base form. He did so by ripping off Android 19’s hands, rendering the machine incapable of absorbing Vegeta’s energy. And the Android being overwhelmed by pure fear left it open to a Big Bang Attack. Boomstick: He defeated Pui Pui, one of Babidi’s minions, and he even defeated Cabba, a Saiyan from Universe 6 who is a member of the Sadala Defense Forces. And he was skilled enough to predict the movements of Jiren, the most powerful mortal of Universe 11. Wiz: But most impressive was his victory over Toppo, the leader of the Pride Troopers and the 2nd most powerful mortal of Universe 11. Not only was this a battle of strengths, but also one of great wills. Boomstick: But even with godly ki, he’s still not unstoppable. If Vegeta’s off-guard, he can be vulnerable to attacks from weaker enemies. Like the time he was off-guard when Krillin fired a ki blast that mortally wounded him. Keep in mind that Krillin was the one who wounded him. Wiz: And while the Final Explosion doesn’t kill him anymore, it can leave Vegeta rather exhausted. Which is bad since he only commands a finite amount of ki. Using up too much can render him incapable of transforming. This is what led to his defeat at the hands of Jiren. Boomstick: But if anything can take him down, it’s his own pride. Vegeta’s pride can sometimes overshadow his combat skills and his desire for a powerful opponent has been pretty detrimental. Wiz: This is what led to his first death at the hands of Frieza. And his desire for a strong opponent led to him letting Cell achieve his perfect form, a mistake he would certainly regret after being broken by him. Still, it can sometimes be useful, like when Vegeta offered to fight Kid Buu for 60 seconds to let Goku power up Vegeta: If I can’t last for one lousy minute, then perhaps I deserve to die! Boomstick: Vegeta’s pride is definitely a weakness, but it’s also most defining trait as a character. Wiz: With a love for his family and rivalry with Kakarrot, Vegeta is a Saiyan with no signs of stopping. (*Vegeta starts getting up and is grunting while Kid Buu is in shock*) Vegeta: What are you gawking at? What, did you think… (*Kid Buu gets scared*) Vegeta: That I was gonna roll over and die from an attack like that!? (*Kid Buu gets angry*) Vegeta: You’re nothing! Just a trickster! I am a warrior! The Saiyan Prince! Vegeta! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Army Base 1 - Marvel Heroes*) Thor was flying across New York City when he sensed a powerful energy unlike any he had ever sensed before and flew towards it. He arrived at the Arctic in search of this great amount of power. Thor: I sensed an incredible power. Where is it? Just as Thor had asked his question, the ice below him started to crack open and Vegeta emerged from the ice. Vegeta: For thousands of years, I laid dormant. Who has disturbed my slumber? Thor: I have. I am Thor Odinson and I sensed a great power. Vegeta: Well, you found it. You want a cookie? Thor: Nay. I wish to test my might against thee. Vegeta: Challenging me to a fight, eh? Ya shouldn'ta did that. (*Cues: Goku & Vegeta Training with Whis - Super Dragon Ball Heroes*) Vegeta started charging up his Galick Gun. Thor was ready to fire lightning. Vegeta: Galick Gun fire! Vegeta's Galick Gun and Thor's thunderbolt collided in a beam struggle. Vegeta's Galick Gun overpowered Thor's thunderbolt, knocking him back. Thor: I see this mortal is not one to underestimate. Vegeta disappeared from Thor's field of vision and appeared right behind him, charging a Galick Gun. Thor sensed Vegeta behind him. Vegeta: Galick Gun fire! Just as Vegeta said gun, Thor turned around and absorbed his energy. Vegeta: Another energy absorber, eh? Then try absorbing this! Vegeta started flying around Thor. Thor created a twister around himself spinning in the opposite direction that Vegeta was flying. Vegeta fired the Lucora Gun from all directions, but Thor absorbed all of them. Vegeta was shocked to see all his bolts absorbed. Thor seized the opportunity and fired Vegeta's Lucora Gun back at him 100fold. Vegeta was knocked into a huge iceberg, causing it to break. Vegeta was laying on the floor thinking to himself. Vegeta: What the? That power! It was like 100 times more than mine! But I won't give up! Not now or ever! Vegeta got back up, shocking Thor. Vegeta flew in and both princes started punching each other. Thor uppercut Vegeta with Mjolnir, but he recovered and flew down and slammed Thor to the ice with the Double Axe Handle. Vegeta felt a little heat sting his shoulder. Then he looked up to see that raining fire falling from the sky. Vegeta: What the? Is that fire? Why is fire falling from the sky? Vegeta created a wave of energy to destroy the raining fire, but he was then shocked by electricity behind him, causing him to fall to the ice. Thor walked up to Vegeta, ready to smite him, but Vegeta moved his hand and fired a ki blast to knock back Thor. (*Cues: Avengers Mansion Theme - Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects*) Thor was still on his feet. Vegeta rushed towards him, but Thor created a barrier to block Vegeta's punches. just as Vegeta was about to throw another, Thor dropped his barrier and struck with Mjolnir, but Vegeta stopped his punch and hit Thor's arm, causing Mjolnir to drop out of his hand. Thor augmented his fists with lightning and Vegeta the same using ki. They both exchanged their punch, creating a powerful explosion, knocking them both back. Thor reached out his hand and got back his hammer. Vegeta flew to grab it, but it was too heavy for him and he was dragged. Thor then slammed Vegeta down and hit his chest with Mjolnir. just as he was about to get hit, he kicked Thor up, flew up, and hit Thor with the Double Axe Handle. Thor started to generate a whirlwind to suck Vegeta down, but he resisted the pull of the twister. Vegeta fired a ki blast at the hand holding Mjolnir. Thor absorbed the blast. Vegeta seized the opportunity and flew down. He delivered a heavy punch to the head and roundhouse kicked him. Thor summoned raining fire and created a whirlwind to catch the drops of fire. He used the twister to start melting the battlefield He then created a twister to pick up the remaining ice and launched them at Vegeta. Before they hit Vegeta, Thor used his matter manipulation powers to convert the ice into terrible smelling gas, causing Vegeta to be caught off-guard from the terrible scent. Thor fired a powerful lightning bolt at Vegeta, knocking him down. (*Cues: Ultimate Battle - Dragon Ball Super*) Vegeta got up and activated his Super Saiyan form. Vegeta: Now the real fight begins, Thor. Vegeta flew towards Thor and started punching him. Vegeta headbutted Thor and fired a bolt of ki, knocking Thor back. Thor threw Mjolnir, but Vegeta dodged by slightly moving his head. Vegeta went back to attacking Thor. However, Mjolnir returned, hitting Vegeta. Thor seized his chance, electrified his fists, started punching Vegeta, and sent him flying by hitting him with an electrified Mjolnir. Thor fired a lightning bolt at Vegeta, but he dodged it. Thor kept trying to hit Vegeta, but he was constantly avoiding it. Vegeta disappeared from sight and appeared right in front of Thor. Vegeta: You know, maybe if you didn't aim where I was and aimed where I would be, your lightning would've been able to hit closer to home. Thor: Don't tell me how to be a thunder god! Vegeta: Then how about I show you? Vegeta started punching Thor and then palmed him back. Vegeta: Big Bang Attack! Thor absorbed the Big Bang Attack and returned it back 100fold, knocking Vegeta back. Thor was enraged by Vegeta's comment and activated Warrior's Madness. He flew towards Vegeta with murderous intent and started hitting Vegeta with Mjolnir and then smacked him deep into the ice. Vegeta flew out enraged. Vegeta: Just for that, the only thing you'll feel is oblivion! Vegeta started charging up the Final Flash. Thor got ready to perform the God Blast which would be stronger thanks to the 100fold Galick Gun he absorbed before. Thor fired his God Blast and Vegeta fired his Final Flash. Vegeta: Final Flash! The God Blast and Final Flash were somewhat even with each other. Vegeta: I will defeat you, Thor! Because I am a warrior who never backs down! I am the Saiyan Prince! I am Vegeta! The Final Flash started to overpower the God Blast for a bit. Thor: A prince, huh? Just like me. Still, what is a prince to a god!? The God Blast then started to overpower the Final Flash. Vegeta: And what is a god TO A NONBELIEVER!!!???? Vegeta activated Super Saiyan 2, giving him enough power to overwhelm the God Blast, destroying Thor. Vegeta descended down, reverted to his base form, took out his phone, texted, and fell to the floor. K.O! *'Goku teleported to Vegeta's location and picked him up.' *'Thor ended up in Hela's world.' Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Vegeta Royal Blue Theme - Dragon Ball Super*) Boomstick: Asgard’s gonna need a new god of thunder now. Wiz: Thor did hold the advantage in versatility and experience. And his energy absorption and redirection powers rendered Vegeta’s energy attacks useless. Boomstick: But Vegeta edged out in stats massively, enabling him to pull through. Thor was powerful enough to destroy a star-dwarfing portal, but Vegeta was strong enough to deflect Frost’s Chaos Beam. Wiz: When Hit went to recruit Frost for the Tournament of Power, Frost attacked. And while he couldn’t land a single blow, Hit did note that Frost improved since the Tournament of Destroyers. Boomstick: That means his Chaos Beam is comparable to the Special Beam Cannon, which pierced Vados’ barrier, something Super Saiyan Goku couldn’t do, and he’s managed to engage Beerus, who is able to destroy the universe if he feels like it. And Vegeta deflected an attack with that level of power. No way could Mjolnir compare. Wiz: As for speed, Mjolnir was faster than the Silver Surfer, but Vegeta could keep pace with Goku. Goku later could move so fast that he and Frieza were untrackable by Gohan and Krillin, who could track the movements of Beerus, who could traverse 65 nebulae in 80 seconds. Boomstick: By taking into account a few nebulae, we found out that Beerus crossed 3,189,000 light-years in 80 seconds. Wiz: With this in mind, we deduced that Goku and Vegeta must have been fighting at about 843,612,000,000,000,000,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: And Mjolnir could go over 283,822,000,000,000,000,000 miles per hour. That means Vegeta is over twice as fast as Thor. Wiz: And keep in mind. This is excluding the numerous Zenkai boosts he got at the hands of Black, not to mention that we only accounted 11 nebulae and not 65 so Vegeta’s even faster than that. Boomstick: And as tough as Thor would have to be tank a bomb that could destroy a solar system sized ship, a universe can contain over 500 solar systems. And since Vegeta's survived being inside an exploding universe, that means he's over 500 times tougher than Thor. And given that Vegeta’s gotten up from brutal beatdowns from people with Thor’s level of power, one hit wouldn’t be enough to do. Wiz: And while Thor had more combat experience, Vegeta had his own combat smartness combined with his superior stats to help him get a leg up. Krillin: Well, good riddance! Man, that guy is the biggest jerk! Piccolo: I have to agree with you, but he’s a genius when it comes to fighting. Vegeta was weakened by the other Android. He was vulnerable, so he bluffed and acted like he was eager to fight the next one. That other Android could have defeated Vegeta if he would’ve called the bluff and attacked, but Vegeta was too convincing. Mentally, he’s impossible to beat. He thinks of every conceivable advantage. And physically, he’s reached a new plateau. I’ve never seen a power quite like his before. It’s radical, just amazing! Gohan: Wow! Do you think Vegeta’s even stronger than my dad now? Piccolo: There’s a good chance, yes. I think so. Boomstick: And even though Thor could absorb energy, it wasn’t an automatic thing, meaning that Vegeta could hit Thor with an energy attack if he didn’t see where it was coming from. Wiz: But most of all, Vegeta also possessed the better transformation. While Warrior’s Madness did increase Thor’s strength by 10, Vegeta’s Super Saiyan increased his strength by 50. And his Super Saiyan 2 form could double that multiplier, making it a 100 times multiplier. Boomstick: And while Warrior’s Madness made Thor berserk with a nasty side effect of headaches. Vegeta’s just made him mildly more violent, but not compromising his combat intellect. And he even had forms like Super Saiyan Blue and Evolution which can completely calm Vegeta’s mind. Wiz: Despite his several years of combat experience, Vegeta’s strength, speed, durability, and forms earned him the title of the ultimate prince. Boomstick: Thor couldn’t keep his Asgard up. Just Saiyan. Wiz: The winner is Vegeta. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Gogeta46power Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music